


Goddess Mine

by flickawhip



Category: Total Nonstop Action Wrestling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 10:07:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5924464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU</p><p>Dixie finds herself worried. </p><p>Not Real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goddess Mine

_you knew, didn’t you?  
i told you   
not to love something   
that will someday die._

"Dixie..."

Flicka barely moves, simply holds a hand out to Dixie. It's usually Dixie here, in the bed, flat on her back. Three years have passed since she went through the table and nearly broke her back. Now it is Flicka. Flicka who is pained, Flicka who nearly died. Her eyes meet Dixie's finding the fear there. 

"Darling... look at me."

She pulls Dixie closer, her eyes meeting Dixie's, the pain bright in Dixie's eyes even as she lets Flicka push her hair behind her ear. Flicka struggles to sit upright, eyes once again locked on Dixie's. 

"I told you not to love me... I begged you not to..."

 

_you do not say:  
i knew, but i was selfish.   
i am a god.   
it is my nature._

 

"I can't help it."

The pain is raw in Dixie's voice. Flicka's eyes dance with tenderness and she speaks softly. 

"You, my goddess, are so fucking selfish..."

Dixie's eyes meet hers and she speaks softly, cutting off Dixie's reply. 

"I guess it's in my nature to love a stubborn fucking fool..."

"I'm not the one who took on the entire roster alone..."

"You think I'm letting them touch you again? Hell no."

Dixie smiles, noting the brightness in Flicka's eyes. 

"So I guess we're both stubborn fucking idiots then."

Flicka smirks, half-shrugs and pulls her into a kiss. 

"Yeah, I can't think of any idiot I'd rather be with."


End file.
